India
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = Republic of India | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Delhi; Mumbai; Pune | 1st = }} is a country in South Asia. It is the seventh-largest country by geographical area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the southwest, and the Bay of Bengal on the southeast, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west; Bhutan, the People's Republic of China and Nepal to the northeast; and Bangladesh and Burma to the east. In the Indian Ocean, India is in the vicinity of Sri Lanka and the Maldives; in addition, India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands share a maritime border with Thailand and Indonesia. In fiction India was featured in the 57th issue of the Marvel Comics comic book series Tomb of Dracula. The scene took place in the year 1792 and showed an American named Gideon Smith visiting a fakir who foretold that he would be reincarnated as a veritable "Forever Man" until the day he was destined to meet the "Dead Man". In this instance, the "Dead Man" referred to the lord of vampires, Dracula. Points of Interest ; Delhi: Delhi was featured in the 57th issue of the Marvel Comics comic book series Tomb of Dracula. The scene took place in the year 1792 and showed an American named Gideon Smith visiting a fakir who foretold that he would be reincarnated as a veritable "Forever Man" until the day he was destined to meet the "Dead Man". In this instance, the "Dead Man" referred to the lord of vampires, Dracula. ; Mumbai: Mumbai, formerly known as Bombay, is a city in the country of India. It is the capital city of the state of Maharashtra. It is the most populous city in India, and the fourth most populous city in the world, with a total metropolitan area population of approximately 20.5 million. It is one of the most populous urban regions in the world. Actor Milton Reid, who played a mute mulatto in the 1962 film Night Creatures was born in Bombay on April 29th, 1917. ; Pune: Pune (pronounced poo-nay) is a city in the country of India. It is located in the state of Maharashtra. Film actress Bindu De Stoppani was born in Pune on December 19th, 1976. Bindu played the role of an animal rights activist in the 2002 horror film 28 Days Later. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comic books that take place in * Tomb of Dracula :* Tomb of Dracula 57 Characters from People who were born in * Bindu De Stoppani * James Bernard * M. Night Shyamalan * Milton Reid People who died in * Milton Reid Notes * The 2002 film Crocodile 2: Death Swamp was filmed at Ramoji Film City in Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh, India. External Links * India at MDP * India at DCDP * at Wikipedia * India at the Holosuite References ---- Category:India